


Promises and Palaces

by GreenSeawaves



Series: Cosmic Hearts Combine [2]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), Dororo (Manga)
Genre: Hyakkimaru (Dororo) is a Good Sibling, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tahomaru (Dororo) is a Good Sibling, dororo - Freeform, hyakkimaru - Freeform, tahomaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSeawaves/pseuds/GreenSeawaves
Summary: Tahomaru returns as the young Lord of Ishikawa.He is finding it hard to adjust to his new life.And it is even harder when Hyakkimaru shows up.
Relationships: Hyakkimaru & Tahomaru (Dororo), Hyakkimaru/Tahomaru (Dororo), Tahomaru&hyakkimaru, hyakkimaru/tahomaru, hyakkimaruxtahomaru, hyakkitaho, tahomaruxhyakkimaru
Series: Cosmic Hearts Combine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Can you Keep a Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahomaru has an unexpected guest arrive at the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my awful writing structure, story and terrible dialogue XD I am very new to this.  
> No apologies for smut... ;)

Tahomaru's head hurt. He had chosen to return to his responsibilities of ruling over Ishikawa, which caused upset between himself and Hyakkimaru. The heavy burden the duty of care for his people brought was going to be difficult, but he could not trust others to rule with the compassion and humanity that he was certain he could provide. He never wanted this to be the reason for their separation but he could not turn his back on Ishikawa. Hyakkimaru had chosen to go on his own path too, he wanted to explore beyond Ishikawa and ensure the demons had indeed left him forever. He told Tahomaru he did not want to add to his worries while he discovers himself in his recently acquired body.  
Tahomaru understood his brother's wishes but it hurt him too, although he was adept at hiding his true emotions, and barely shed a tear in front of a woeful Hyakkimaru when they parted. He regretted that now as he leaned over his desk, placing his face in his hands, and letting his tears fall freely.

A year later an efficient routine of order had been set at the palace, mainly due to Tahomaru busying himself and his heartbroken mind. Staff and servants lived in the palace in separate wings, or on the lands owned by it, so he was never alone despite how he felt. Tahomaru had built trust with his generals and advisers, however he remained ever vigilant due to past events with his father.  
After a busy day of travelling through the kingdom, he relished retreating to his room and lying on his tatami mat wearing a clean kimono. During these private hours his thoughts would inevitably drift to Hyakkimaru. He smiles shyly at the memories of their intimate moments which gently lifts his spirits, until they sour as he remembers that it is over. He wonders where he is, and worries for him, he knows he can take care of himself physically but he could easily be manipulated for his lack of knowledge. Maybe his mind has broadened and he has forgotten about him, or has met someone else. Tahomaru's sadness deepens at the thought and he falls into an uneasy sleep.

Tahomaru is awoken in the middle of the night by one of his guards, there is an intruder on the palace grounds. His katana is handed to him and hurries outside still dressed in his kimono.  
The moon is high in the inky sky and the soft light illuminates the pale face of the intruder, which is partially hidden underneath long, loose, dishevelled hair.  
"Hy.. Hyakki.. maru.." he stutters out, lowering his sword. His mind races, but he takes a deep breath returning his thoughts to reality. He has to remember where and who he is at this moment.  
"Tahomaru!" Hyakkimaru called out stretching his arms towards him, with the guards who are restraining him stumbling forwards.  
"This is my older brother." he explains quickly. "Please take him to the guest room at the north-west of the central court." he orders without emotion.  
He figures Hyakkimaru must have allowed himself to be caught, he would not know the new palace layout or where to find him.  
"Aniue, I will visit you at a more sociable hour." he says barely able to look him in the eyes as he fights to steady his quivering voice.  
He did notice the bewildered look on Hyakkimaru's face as he halted his advance towards him. Tahomaru kept his face neutral despite the conflict rising inside him. He was angry and relieved but he had to remember he was the Lord of Ishikawa and keep his affairs private. He watches the retreating back of his brother hidden beneath a shabby red kimono as the obediently escort him towards the palace.

Tahomaru returned to his room and leaned against the screen door as his legs gave way. He looked at the ceiling searching for clarity. Hyakkimaru is here, he's back, he is elated yet he cannot quite believe it. He had found the last year near impossible, everything took so long to learn, it babied him again, he felt inexperienced and he is still learning what he thought he already knew. Hyakkimaru, he always thought, had learned everything far quicker than him and with less practice and support than he had. He felt like a fool, a child, compared to him, maybe his travels outside of Ishikawa will have shown him that his little brother is nothing more than an idiot who grew up with opportunity and inheritance and still cannot put it to good use. Maybe Hyakkimaru should have taken his rightful place at the palace as ruler.   
Tahomaru was in two minds about whether he wanted to see Hyakkimaru and apologise or hide in his room until he decides to leave. He breathed in deeply and felt tears well behind his eyes, his fists were shaking, perhaps he should hate his brother still. He was certainly envious, a trait he disliked within himself, and hating him would mean he wouldn't have to deal with loving him.  
After arguing with himself about what the most adult thing to do might be, he picked himself off the floor and left to see his brother. He walked a few paces down the corridor, taking a secret escape route, a ladder behind a false screen, that led down to the western court. It was still dark outside and the room he chose for Hyakkimaru was one he could get to in complete blackness, avoiding detection.

Tahomaru gently knocked on the door frame and entered the guest room. Hyakkimaru was awake and sat crossed legged on his bed with his kimono hanging loosely around his body. Tahomaru's courage left him immediately and he stood staring with his mouth moving wordlessly, and he began to sweat. If only this was a battle he thought, he would not be so spineless. His brother jumped up at the sight of him and walked towards him, he noticed he seemed slightly taller, yet his muscles were still lean and defined like before. Perhaps his body was catching up like a normal teenagers'.  
"Tahomaru, you are angry with me?" he asked tilting his head, his face looked sad but his eyes glinted with annoyance.  
"Aniue.. No, I.. We can't.. it's not like it was before." he blurted out. "It's different here, at the palace." he added, giving in to his sudden fear of rejection.  
Hyakkimaru was inches away from his face and closing in on him.  
"I miss Taho-chan." he whispered softly as he embraced him tightly.  
Tahomaru's heart burst and his eyes filled with tears, he wept loudly and allowed himself to be held by Hyakkimaru, crying into his shoulder. Hyakkimaru picked him up and placed him on the tatami in the middle of the room, settling himself between his legs. He wiped away his tears and held his face, gazing down at him with a small smile.  
Tahomaru felt embarrassed, he had forgotten how perceptive and not so naïve Hyakkimaru could be. He looked at his sweet face and locked his arms around Hyakkimaru's neck, pulling him down for a long awaited kiss.  
The kiss sparked the end of a tense yearning between them, turning it into a desperate hunger for each other. Their tongues entwined after Hyakkimaru invaded Tahomaru's open mouth. Tahomaru let out muffled moans and began moving his hips underneath Hyakkimaru, he had waited far too long. He pulled off Hyakkimaru's kimono and wriggled out of his own. Hyakkimaru descended upon on him, pushing him back onto the mat, and Tahomaru felt an explosion of heat the moment their skin came into contact. Their hardened members touched and they ran their hands and lips all over one another's bodies as if it were a new territory.  
Tahomaru was drowning in the waves of pleasure and longing he felt as he wrapped his legs tighter around Hyakkimaru. They began softly breathing out each others names as they both writhed together until reaching a fulfilling climax.  
There was a new tension in the aftermath of their love making. Tahomaru reluctantly got up, preparing to return to his room, his thoughts had gone back to worry over their relationship. Hyakkimaru was splayed out on his bed, watching Tahomaru redress.  
"Mine." he said fingering the bottom of a shabby, navy blue kimono his brother was rearranging around himself.  
"I know." Tahomaru smiled kneeling down and kissing him. He shook his head briefly. "Aniue, do you know that the same blood can't mix?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, in society, what we do, how we feel about each other... it's.. it's not correct behaviour for brothers. It is not something that is allowed in families." he tried to explain.  
"Can't stay with you?" he asked dejectedly.  
Tahomaru stayed silent for a few moments as he thought.  
"Aniue, I still want you.." he said blushing furiously. "If you can keep a secret we can stay together. You have to promise not to tell anyone, and we can't be seen doing... well any of things we do in here." his face reddened futher.  
Hyakkimaru smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips.  
"I learn that people are weird." Hyakkimaru said bemusedly.  
Tahomaru laughed. "People are just not as free as you are."


	2. Why So Tired Tahomaru?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahomaru is exhausted pleasing people and Hyakkimaru.

The morning after Hyakkimaru's arrival the serving staff noticed Tahomaru seemed tired and unfocused. He explained it away as being interrupted sleep by an unexpected family visit, and that was not a lie.  
He had Hyakkimaru taken on a tour of the palace and grounds to prevent him from getting lost, he also thought this would excite him because the imperial sights would be new to his eyes. He moved Hyakkimaru's room to the floor below his in the central tower in the palace. This made it easier for them both to spend the night together, even if it meant more chance of being caught with more guard presence in the royal sleeping quarters.  
Tahomaru was paranoid that their relationship would be discovered and would bring harm to them both, but he was also surprised nobodies suspicions had been raised after Hyakkimaru's not so subtle behaviour. Or at least Tahomaru was on full alert whenever Hyakkimaru would brush his fingers innocently down his leg whilst he held discussions over military strategy. During training Hyakkimaru would knock him down and straddle him, restraining him more than was necessary. Tahomaru could feel his face glowing red, whilst Hyakkimaru would remain seemingly oblivious to his actions, expressing a tiny smirk only when he caught his eye. This both thrilled and flustered Tahomaru who tried to hide his emotions during his work.

Tahomaru gave Hyakkimu duties around the palace to stave off any boredom and create engagement with his new environment. He placed him with the samurai for ideas on strategy in potential battles or disturbances. Hyakkimaru mainly acted on instinct, whilst he could give great advice, he found working on theory a task he did not enjoy or fully trust. The samurai, at least, were pleased with Hyakkimaru training them to fight and he too seemed more comfortable in the role, yet he admitted to Tahomaru that he hoped there would be no more need to fight. Tahomaru held the same sentiment, yet he had to protect his people, it was part of the harder decisions that would always cause him pain. He promised to fight along side his warriors if there was ever need, he would not hide behind them for any reason.  
His brother once admitted that he admired his selflessness, but he wanted him to pass on some of his lesser duties. He said that he could be freer if he truly wanted.  
Tahomaru thought about this a lot, sometimes the responsibility would overwhelm him and he would sneak into his brother's room to be comforted whilst he cried it out. He would feel safe falling asleep in Hyakkimaru's arms. He was glad Hyakkimaru returned because he might have found his choice to stay at the palace a bad one, and he truly hoped he was not stopping his brother from making better choices for himself.

After a particularly busy day at the palace solving land disputes, Tahomaru escaped to Hyakkimaru's room and collapsed onto his lap, sliding his arms around his neck. He nudged his cheek with his face, breathing in his familiar scent.  
“Aniue, I'm tired.. ” he yawned.  
Hyakkimaru wrapped his arms around Tahomaru, running his hands up and down his sides before taking his hair out of it's knot.  
“Tahomaru always too tired for Hyakkimaru. I want to see you like before.” He huffed and began to remove Tahomaru’s kimono.  
Hyakkimaru leant forward to kiss down Tahomaru's chest as his hands caressed his thighs. His hands slowly moved to his lower back, pulling him closer.  
Tahomaru was drawn from his daze, simultaneously melting into the touches of Hyakkimaru, ran his fingers through his brothers hair. He then pressed his nails down his brother's back briefly before raising Hyakkimaru's chin up to gaze tenderly at his face, he then placed his lips on his. He could not resist Hyakkimaru, no matter how he was feeling, his entire being would glow with adoration for him when they were together.  
Tahomaru moved his body up and down in his brother lap, moving his hips slowly. His hardening length met the equally hard member underneath Hyakkimaru’s kimono.  
He felt Hyakkimaru's rough hand wrap around his erection and begin to stroke him gently. Tahomaru kissed Hyakkimaru's neck slowly, tracing his lips along his jawline and gently biting his ear. He did this to tease Hyakkimaru, he knew his brother preferred passionate kisses and he loved nothing more than Tahomaru sucking on his tongue. He imagined he enjoyed the new sensations or he was now fully aware of brought him pleasure. Sure enough, Hyakkimaru turned his head to face his brother, cupping Tahomaru's face as he began to retrace the well known territory of his mouth with his tongue. They kissed with desperation, Tahomaru sometimes wondered if Hyakkimaru was as scared of losing him as he was. Tahomaru eventually started to lose air and he could hear his brother's gasps. He opened his eye and caught Hyakkimaru's stare, returning the intense gaze he succumbed to the enveloping pleasure that was taking hold of his body.  
Hyakkimaru quickened his pace, gripping Tahomaru tighter and twisting his wrist rhythmically. Tahomaru panted and strained to control the volume of his voice. Being back in the castle had meant he reverted to his sensible, more repressed self, making these moments more intense.  
"Hyakkimaru!" he muffled out into his shoulder as he thrusted into his hand, feeling the warm wetness between them on his skin. His eyes closed and his mind faded to black.

The next morning Tahomaru awoke with Hyakkimaru wrapped around him. The soft rays of morning light filled the room making the air hot, and a musky scent lingered. Blinking his eyes a few times he suddenly squeaked and scrambled to his feet, running towards the door. He then skidded to a halt as he remembered he was entirely naked. He spun around and saw Hyakkimaru rubbing his eyes and yawning from his reclined position.  
"Good morning, Taho-chan" he said sleepily.  
"Good morning, Aniue." he said hurriedly. "I'm late to rise, I've got to go!"  
"You fall asleep last night." he said rolling onto his side and pouting. "Don't work so much."  
Tahomaru had a flashback to the previous night, he smiled guiltily and kissed Hyakkimaru as he pulled on his kimono.  
"I promise I'll make it up to you." he said as he rushed towards the door, peering outside before awkwardly trying to run and sneak down the hallway while tying his tousled hair up.

Tahomaru decided to delegate his lesser duties that day and set out to find Hyakkimaru. He not so surprisingly found him at the stables tending to the horses.  
"Aniue." he said excitedly. "Bring me two of the horses, I'm going to take you somewhere."  
"Where are we going?" he questioned. "What about your duties?"  
"I freed myself from smaller duties like you suggested." he smiled widely. "and it's a secret place."  
Tahomaru saddled up his horse whilst his brother, preferring to ride bareback, was already climbing atop his.  
Tahomaru guided them out of the palace and towards a dense forest several miles away. The sun was lowering in the clear blue sky and the air carried a gentle smell of incense.

By the time they reached the inner forest the sun was slowly setting behind them and it was growing darker by the minute as they entered the forest. The forest was a lush green, surrounded by tall cypress and cedar trees and the ground was covered in soft moss. The mossy floor stretched all the way down the banks to the river below them. Tahomaru stopped his horse by a wooden bridge and dismounted.  
"Aniue, come this way." he grinned and reached for Hyakkimaru's hand.  
Hyakkimaru leapt from the horse like a cat, and took his brother's hand, following him down the mossy bank, coming to rest under the bridge. Tahomaru started tracing his hands along the gnarled roots of what appeared to be a dead tree, uprooted and caught in the wall of earth. He finally found the loose bark and revealed a large hollow in the trunk of the tree underneath it.  
He crawled inside, gesturing for Hyakkimaru to follow him, and they huddled together in the enclosed space.  
"Taho-chan?" Hyakkimaru asked, puzzled.  
"I forgot it would be so dark." he giggled nervously ignoring the query from Hyakkimaru. "Wait here, I will return with light." Tahomaru scrambled out of the hollow and climbed up the mossy bank to retrieve a candle from the sack on his horse.  
He remembered the last time he came to visit this place and how much had changed since, everything felt a lot smaller now.  
He re-entered the enclosure with the lit candle and lodged it, as high up as he could from kneeling position, into one the many grooves in the trunk, it illuminated the space with a soft amber glow.  
"I wanted to show you where I used to hide when I was younger." he explained as he turned to Hyakkimaru, resting his head on his shoulder. "Whenever I had to travel with Mutsu and Hyogo, I would run away and hide here whenever I didn't want to go back to the palace."  
He felt Hyakkimaru flinch as he mentioned the names of his childhood friends, he squeezed his hand to reassure him. He supposed he had not thought about them much because he did not think he could cope with the grief it would bring, he had done plenty of grieving after the fire.  
"You didn't want to stay home?" Hyakkimaru asked, surprised.  
"Not all the time, no, Father would be busy or would only check on my progress in school and training. Mother would spend all day in her room praying or crying. I did not know at the time it was for you. I hated how indifferent she was. It feels like I spent my childhood screaming at a stone wall trying to connect with them." he said bitterly. "I was reminded of this place during my meetings today."  
Hyakkimaru looked like he did not know how to take the news, he seemed bittersweet about it.  
"I'm sorry, Taho-chan." he said softly as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and nuzzled his head.  
"None of it was your fault, Aniue. Father made a bad choice, no matter how good his intentions were. I made bad choices, I changed myself too." he shuddered. "I'm sorry too, Aniue."  
Hyakkimaru looked at him and placed several kisses upon his scar. "You are good, Tahomaru."  
Tahomaru quickly shook his head. "I am meant to be making up for lost time, and instead I am telling you sad tales. Why don't you tell me more about your childhood?"  
"I told you everything." he smiled reminiscently. "Jukai gave me a home and body."  
"Hmmm..." he said frowning. "Well maybe it was best we grew up separately. After all, I would have definitely killed you to be heir of Ishikawa." he smirked.  
"You never beat me, Taho-chan." Hyakkimaru laughed pulling Tahomaru into a headlock and ruffling his hair.  
Tahomaru was irked by this truth. "Let go of me." he said huffily, poking his brother in the stomach repeatedly.  
Hyakkimaru released him and rolled onto his back, still laughing, with his hair sprawling out behind him.

Tahomaru felt overwhelming affection towards Hyakkimaru, it felt like he was in a trance whenever he looked at him, and he could feel butterflies floating weightlessly inside him. He loved how playful and carefree Hyakkimaru was, and he envied his awesome strength and skill when he fought. His determination did him well when recovering his stolen body, Tahomaru wondered if he himself had ever wanted anything so fiercely, perhaps peace in his lands and now, Hyakkimaru.  
He crawled over Hyakkimaru, straddling his waist, gazing upon his gentle smiling face thinking how it did not reflect the true nature of him in intimacy or battle. He returned the smile and leaned down to kiss him hungrily.  
He thought back to their first encounter when Hyakkimaru had first acted upon his feelings, despite not fully understanding them. Afterwards, as they washed themselves in the stream, he hesitantly explained to Hyakkimaru why he felt those things and when it was ok to do them. He probably should have explained it way before then, he had never considered Hyakkimaru had felt the same as he did, he thought it was basic needs arising and he was too embarrassed to tell him. Tahomaru is overly confident in front of his staff and subjects regarding palace affairs, and his highly regarded swordsmanship, but when it came to discussing intimate matters he is self-conscious and unsure. Hyakkimaru had simply listened and nodded to his explanation, looking perplexed and amused at Tahomaru's discomfort. He knew Hyakkimaru was never afraid of letting his desires be known, so of course he must think he is odd for being so shy, especially after what they had just done with each other. The memory of their uninhibited love making aroused his need for Hyakkimaru further.  
Tahomaru opened Hyakkimaru's kimono, kissing and licking his way down his chest. He kissed his stomach, going even lower until he reached his cock. He began licking the velvety tip before slowly sucking on it a little until he was hard. He felt Hyakkimaru's fingers comb through his hair and he could hear his breath hitch every so often. Tahomaru continued to move his head up and down, his face inches away from Hyakkimaru's dark mass of hair. He looked up and locked eyes with Hyakkimaru who seemed to have been watching him the whole time. He felt his face heat up and he paused for a moment with his lips still around his brother. He wanted to make him feel good, like how he made him feel all the time. He slid his hand down Hyakkimaru's firm stomach and trailed it over his hip, going down between his legs. He traced a finger around the dusky pink entrance and waited for any signs of resistance before he began to push it inside him. Hyakkimaru watched him curiously and softly moaned at the new sensations. Tahomaru gently moved his finger inside him more, and found the spot he was searching for, caressing it carefully. He looked up at Hyakkimaru as he sucked him harder, watching his composure gradually fall apart as his finger repeatedly hit it's mark. Hyakkimaru's grip had tightened in his hair, and his body writhed and tensed as his head fell back. His back arched as he thrust erratically, coming hard inside Tahomaru's mouth. Hyakkimaru's pupils widened as he witnessed Tahomaru continue sucking him, with a small trace of white falling from the corner of his lips, and he moaned loudly, his body shaking at the overstimulation.  
Tahomaru let the soft cock fall from his mouth and he observed his brother lying flat out, breathing heavily whilst looking at him in disbelief. He moved beside him and stroked his face placing their foreheads together, smiling hazily at his brother.  
Hyakkimaru clutched Tahomaru's kimono and pulled his body on top of his, wrapping his limbs around him, giving him a long, slow kiss.  


Tahomaru was rolled onto his back and Hyakkimaru slipped out of his own untied kimono then removed his brother's. He watched Hyakkimaru run his tongue down his chest, beginning to lick and suck at his hard nipples. Tahomaru figured he must know this turned him on as he could never hide his moans successfully nor his erection. This caused Hyakkimaru to tease him more with his mouth. Every touch from Hyakkimaru set his skin on fire and it felt like a trail of heat was left as he caressed his fingers down his chest and up and down his length until he slipped a finger inside him.  
Tahomaru was used to the initial uncomfortableness of being entered but allowed himself to relax at Hyakkimaru's gentle touches. He flinched as he added another finger but, Hyakkimaru's lips upon his distracted him from any pain. After a while he started to push down onto them, enjoying the sensations flowing through him from the easing friction.  
Eventually, Tahomaru place his hand on Hyakkimaru's wrist to let him know he was ready to have him fully inside him.  
Hyakkimaru's eyes lit up and he kissed Tahomaru once again but with more urgency. Tahomaru curiously watched him stretch out on his back, taking his hands and pulling him towards his body. He stared for a few seconds before realising what he wanted.  
He slinked onto Hyakkimaru's lap, feeling unsure of himself, but seeing the lustful look in Hyakkimaru's eyes and how his face radiated with desire for him, he knew he wanted to please him.  
He eased himself upon Hyakkimaru's hardened length, feeling himself stretch, and wincing at the discomfort it brought. He felt his brother's hands stroke his waist and hips. He leaned back slightly to try a different angle and slid further down Hyakkimaru's cock with a small gasp coming from both their mouths.  
Tahomaru languidly moved his hips up and down with Hyakkimaru guiding him. He felt a rising heat spreading through his body, and his thoughts were of Hyakkimaru only.  
Hyakkimaru reached for Tahomaru's cock and slid his hand up and down it gently whilst he observed him on top of him. Hyakkimaru's face would twist in pleasure and he kept stilling his hand as he got lost in these sensations. He took Tahomaru's hand and placed it on his erection.  
"Want to see you." Hyakkimaru said openly to Tahomaru.  
Tahomaru swallowed and slowly began to stroke himself, watching as Hyakkimaru's eyes stared intensely at the motion.  
Feeling a greater flow of pleasure running through him he started to jerk himself in time with the motions of his hips. The dual sensations were filling his mind with with a blissful haze, and the desperate look on Hyakkimaru's face was sending him over the edge.  
Hyakkimaru suddenly grabbed his ass and began thrusting quicker and deeper up inside him. They were both moaning loudly and Tahomaru was practically bouncing from their desire for each other. He noticed Hyakkimaru's eyes stayed on him until he reached his climax, spilling onto his brother's chest and stomach. He watched as Hyakkimaru's head fell back and he groaned while tightly gripping Tahomaru as he came forcefully. Both of them were left breathless.  
Tahomaru and Hyakkimaru's eyes locked, the intensity between them was almost palpable. Tahomaru felt an incredible oneness with Hyakkimaru, his face displayed an indescribable look of affection as if their minds had connected for those few seconds.  
Tahomaru calmed himself, taking deep breaths after the loss of air. He leaned over to Hyakkimaru and lay beside him, locking his hand in his.  
"I love you, Aniue." he whispered as he kissed his parted lips.  
"What does that feel like?" Hyakkimaru questioned.  
Tahomaru did not know how describe it. "I do not know how to explain it, but I feel it when I think of you, and when we are one it feels like something ascends outside of my body and I feel at peace."  
Hyakkimaru sleepily smiled at him. "I love you too, Tahomaru." he whispered.  
Tahomaru smiled and giggled at him. "You do not need to say it if you do not fully understand it, Aniue."  
Hyakkimaru leaned over and kissed Tahomaru earnestly, embracing him tightly and Tahomaru knew that he was loved.


End file.
